The hematopoietic activities of Cordyceps sinensis (Cs), a rare Chinese fungus, have been known. Recently, Cs has been shown to have adjuvantal effects when administered to patients with hematologic diseases and to cancer patients during or after chemotherapy or radiotherapy. Ca has been shown to have multiple biological activities including enhancement of IL- 2 and hematopoietic growth factor production, and stimulation of natural killer cells and macrophages. These results suggest that Cs possess hematopoietic stimulative or immunopotentiating activities. The Hipple Cancer Research Corporation has obtained quantities of this native Chinese medicinal fungus sufficient for in vitro evaluation of its immuno-hematological and adjuvantal effects on human cells. In Phase I, we will screen fractions of Cs for activity in in vitro hematopoietic and immunologic assays using human bone marrow or peripheral blood cells. The effects of Cs fractions on the expression of hematopoietic growth factors and cytokines will be determined. In Phase II, Cs components found to be active will be purified to homogeneity, analyzed biochemically and will be evaluated quantitatively in appropriate hematopoietic and immunological assays. If found to show sufficient promise, the genes coding the active component(s) will be cloned for recombinant DNA production.